nevarainefandomcom-20200213-history
Sword of Velen
The shimmering expanse of Karabor was an ever present reminder of just how far the Draenei have grown ever since their arrival on Draenor. Glowing spires of white, gold, and pink rise to the sky, the constant hymn of energy crystals power every street and alley way, and in the distance, the arrival and departure of all kinds of ships both big and small. Prophet Velen always enjoyed the sight of such a display of monumental craftsmanship, to think that the Draenie arrived here on this planet in no more than a single spaceship only to grow into a massive interstellar civilization in just a few hundred years. Suddenly, the hiss of a door opening interrupts Velen's thoughts, turning around expecting a guest of a much different upbringing than his. "Greetings, Syl." he says to the familiar form in front of him. "I am assuming your mission to Gorgrond was a success? Have the Orcs been taken care of and Arrakoa been appeased?" Syl walks quietly into the office, closing the door behind her. Her grey-green skin showing signs of recent wounds of both sword and plasma, sitting down in silence for a short time before responding, "I suppose you could call it that, the Orcs put up a fight. They had somehow managed to get their hands on Draenei weapons" she scoffs, "But me and Takashi took care of them anyways." Velen joins her, sitting on one of the elekk leather seats across from her. "I would not have sent you on this mission if I didn't have full faith in your ability, Syl." Velen says, turning his head looking out towards the cityscape of Karabor once again. He contemplates for a moment before returning his attention to Syl, noticing her unusual silence. "What is wrong, Syl? Why have you been quieter than your usual self? Perhaps you've seen something you should have not?" Syl quickly shoots her head upwards to stare directly through Velen, "You told me these people were merely just Orcs, not cultist worshippers." she says snappingly, "I did see something, a vision. A sight in which Bloodwarders fight Bloodwarders while a massive abomination looms over them, waiting until they are at their weakest." Giving a somber smile, Velen responds "So, you have seen the truth as well. It is why I sent you there, to see with your own two eyes the darkness that is coming. Yet there is hope, even if we are not going to see it ourselves there will still be one that can put an end to the Collector, one who has not yet been born" Velen shakes his head before finishing, "By the light, their race has not even been created yet." Under Syl's surprise, she looks to him with questioning concern "Created? If I am to be your sword, Velen, you best start maing sense." As Velen stands from his seat, approaching the view to look over Karabor once more before speaking, "In time you will know what I mean. Now go, my sword. Rest and recuperate, for now that you know what comes you will need all the energy you can muster to fight the Collector."